


Mudslinging

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardening, Happy Ending, Laughter, M/M, Married Life, Mud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Frodo attempts to help Sam in the garden. Playful antics ensue.Aka Sam & Frodo have a mud battle in their front yard.





	Mudslinging

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Return of the King and I needed some Sam/Frodo fluff to lift my spirits a little so I hope this came out good!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

“I hope your hydrangeas will be fully grown soon.” Frodo said as he glanced up from his book, watching from the porch as Sam tended their big, colorful garden. “Merry and Pippin wanted a crop of them to use for their wedding.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Sam assured his husband, standing up from the dirt then and wiping his hands off onto his trousers. “They’ll surely be ready to pick by then...Hand me the hedge trimmers, will ya, luv?” 

“Of course.” Frodo sat his book down and stood up to grab the large pair of metal clippers from where they were sitting propped up against the garden fence. “Here. Do you need any help with anything else?” He asked Sam as he struggled to hand the hedge trimmers off to him. 

“Not with these.” Sam replied. “They’re too heavy fer ya. But if ya wanted, there’s still some ripe tomatoes that need plucked off the vine over there by the marigolds.”

Frodo nodded, and after hurrying to the shed to grab a basket, he came back over to the garden and knelt near the tomato plants, searching for the large red ripe ones and picking them one by one. 

“I think I found all of them...” He said to Sam once he’d picked the last ripe fruit from the plants, looking over his shoulder for a little while to watch his husband work. “Anything else I can help with?”

Sam smirked and sat the hedge trimmers aside once he’d finished with them. He could feel Frodo’s eyes on him, though his husband was trying his best to not be caught peeping. 

“I don’t recall you ever bein’ fond of gardenin’, Frodo.” Same answered his beloved with a knowing smile as he turned to face him. “Too much dirt an’ muck for ya. That’s what ya always told me.”

“Well maybe I don’t mind it so much anymore.” Frodo lied through his teeth. 

“Oh well that’s a fine thing then.” Sam answered giddily, grabbing up two spades from his pile of tools and bringing one to Frodo. “Ya wouldn’t mind helpin’ me dig out the weeds ‘round the strawberry plants then?” He asked innocently.

Frodo held his ground and shook his head firmly. “No, I certainly wouldn’t.” He agreed, taking the spade Sam offered and following him over to their small patch of strawberries. 

Frodo knelt down next to his husband and watched him shove the head of the spade down deep into the dirt beneath a weed. When he pulled it back up again, the weed was ripped from the dirt, roots and all, and Sam tossed the uprooted plant behind him, where it landed in the middle of the stone walkway.

“Sam!” Frodo protested. “Be careful where you throw those! I’ll have to sweep that up now.” 

“Sorry, luv.” Sam apologized earnestly. “I’ll clean it later. No need for ya to bother yerself with it.”

Frodo suddenly had a grand idea, and feeling playful, he decided to act on the mischievous whim. 

Following Sam’s example, he drove his spade deep into the dirt beneath another weed and pulled up on the handle hard to bring the plant out of the ground. 

He smiled a devious smile then and flicked the spade in Sam’s direction, sending the uprooted plant, and all of the dirt clinging to its roots, right into Sam’s shoulder.

“Oi!” Sam spat, as one of the dirt chunks had burst into his face. “Now what was that for?” 

Frodo was already laughing, dropping his spade and holding his belly as he watched Sam wipe the mud from his shirt sleeve and the side of his neck and cheek. 

“Oh go on an’ laugh, you.” He told Frodo, shaking his head as he went back to digging up another weed.

“I’m sorry!” Frodo continued to laugh. “I just..! Your face!” 

“Oh yes, real funny that was...” Sam agreed, smirking slightly before he tossed the weed at the end of his spade at Frodo, hitting his husband near the collar and making a mess of his white shirt.

Frodo gasped but not in horror. In fact, he was still quite amused by the whole thing. “Sam!” He looked at his husband in utter shock. He hadn’t expected him to fight back.

“What?” Sam grinned at him, trying to hold his own laughter in now. “I didn’t mean it. It slipped off the spade.”

“Didn’t mean it?” Frodo questioned him.

“Aye. That’s right.” Sam gave a swift nod. 

“Well...I suppose I can forgive you then.” Frodo sighed, then grabbed up a handful of dirt and slung it straight at his husband. “Or not!” 

Sam spat again and wiped the dirt from his face as Frodo began to laugh again. “Oh is that how ya wanna play it?” He asked, grabbing a large ball of mud up from the flower beds he’d just watered and hurling it back at Frodo.

“Ah! Sam! That was mud!” Frodo attempted to protest, though he was still laughing so it was quite difficult to take his grievances seriously. 

“Well you asked fer it, didn’t ya?” Sam replied, chuckling as well, even when Frodo grabbed a mud ball of his own and threw it back. 

It wasn’t long before the couple were chasing each other around the garden, slinging mud and dirt at one another and ducking down amongst the plants to try and hide from the other’s assaults. 

Finally their little game ended when Sam tripped into a puddle near the front gate and Frodo, who had been chasing after him, came tumbling down on top of his husband, both of them out of breath now yet still laughing hysterically.

“We’re both going to need a bath now.” Frodo said once he’d managed to catch his breath.

“Aye we might.” Sam agreed, pulling his muck covered husband down closer so he could kiss him deeply. His lips tasted like dirt now but that didn’t make his kisses any less sweet.

“I should help you with the garden more often.” Frodo chuckled, laying his head against Sam’s chest. “That was fun.”

“It was.” Sam agreed, moving to stand then as he caught a mean look being thrown at them from a few yards away. “Though I reckon we better take this inside now, luv.”

Frodo nodded and stood as well with Sam’s help. “You’re probably right.” He admitted, taking his husband’s muddy hand into his own equally dirty one and walking with him into their home. “Now about that bath...” he started to say once they were behind closed doors. “It would be a terrible waste of water to fill the tub twice.”

“Oh aye, it would.” Sam agreed. “There’s no reason we can’t share a bath.”

“No reason at all.” Frodo confirmed, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him close again for one more dirt caked kiss.


End file.
